


Aria

by ajwolf



Series: Hogwarts on Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Magic, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: Bonus Chapter - Magic & IceYuuri and Viktor finally take the next step in their relationship.





	Aria

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between Chapters 36 and 37 of [ Magic & Ice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9322724/chapters/21127244). Reading this before Chapter 36 will spoil many of the events of previous chapters.
> 
> This is mostly just smut, but there is some plot. If you want to experience the plot without the dirty bits, CTRL + F to the line "They both smiled and snuggled closer".

Yuuri was many things: hardworking, clever, a bit braver than he once thought, loyal, caring, competitive, and just a little stubborn. But when he would describe himself, he never once would have considered using the word aggressive; that is until he found himself pushing Viktor into his dorm room in the Slytherin dungeon, beyond desperate to let a moan out from between his teeth as his boyfriend stealthily palmed his ever growing erection through his pants as they fumbled down the hallway.

Thank goodness it was dinner time and the common room had been deserted.

They stumbled through the door and Yuuri suddenly found his back pressed against the wall as Viktor eagerly kissed him, their groins grinding together almost painfully as they both panted with desire.

“Are you sure?” Yuuri groaned out as Viktor’s fingers dove into his briefs, wrapping themselves around his aching cock in a devastating tease.

“Yes,” Viktor whispered, with no hint of hesitation in his eyes. “This is nothing like that time. I want to give everything to you, and receive all of you back. I don’t want to hide anything, and there’s nothing I don’t want to take in return. Please take me.”

Yuuri smiled and kiss Viktor softly, pulling the hem of the Syltherin’s shirt up and over his head before pressing Viktor back, slowing pushing him to the bed. Viktor’s fingers never loosened their hold on Yuuri, gently stroking him, even though Yuuri was absolutely sure he couldn’t possibly be harder.

“So you want me to top?” Yuuri whispered as he stepped out of his pants that Viktor had pushed off for him and dug his fingers into Viktor’s hips, desperately trying to hold onto his sanity for a few more minutes.

Viktor paused and pressed their lips together softly before pulling Yuuri’s shirt off. “Yes, more than anything.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but tease, “Greedy. What if I wanted to feel you?”

Viktor blushed, “Do you…I mean I could…”

Yuuri silenced him with a kiss. “Next time,” he whispered as he pushed Viktor’s pants down, sucking on his boyfriend’s bottom lip.

They tumbled onto the bed and Yuuri was quick to tangle his fingers into Viktor’s long sheet of hair, using the strands to pull Viktor’s head back so he could press kisses into the column of his next, sucking eagerly at the smooth skin, drinking up Viktor’s pants and moans. He let out a few of his own as he felt Viktor’s fingers dig into his back, begging for more.

“Yuuri, I want to...” Viktor gasped and Yuuri rolled off him, letting Viktor take the lead for a while. He could already tell they were going to have a lot of fun switching things up in the future. If nothing else could convince him that Viktor was ready for this, the open and wanting expression on his face was proof of how ready his boyfriend was for this step. His ice blue eyes were ablaze with eager desire as he licked and kissed at Yuuri’s chest, raking his teeth over his nipple and making Yuuri moan in unexpected delight.

He thought he might be nervous, showing Viktor this much of himself, but as Viktor’s head dipped over his erection, tongue darting out to tease the tip, he found he wanted nothing more than to give his boyfriend whatever he wanted. He’d already discovered how to make music with his soul; this was no more revealing than that.

Viktor took Yuuri’s cock fully into his mouth and Yuuri shoved his face into a pillow, desperately trying not to cry out and alert the entire castle to what was taking place within this room. Sensing his struggle Viktor lifted his head with a satisfying pop that made Yuuri groan again, and dug down through the pile of clothes on the floor to grab his wand and silently cast a few charms around the room to keep sound in and interruptions out.

Yuuri didn’t know if he could take it if Viktor sucked him once more, so instead he grabbed Viktor’s waist and kissed him hungrily, pressing their cocks together and running his hand along both of their lengths. Viktor’s mouth fell open as he gripped Yuuri’s hips, shuddering at the pleasure as their slick members pressed together within Yuuri’s hand.

With a smile, Yuuri pressed Viktor back against the pillow and reached into the nightstand where he had deposited the condoms and lube Minako had given him two weeks ago, eager to be prepared for this very moment. He tossed them onto the bed and went back to kissing and running his fingers over his boyfriend’s pale skin with sweet attention that was growing hungrier by the second.

It was his turn now, and he was determined to see a different look in Viktor’s eyes this time as he went down on the Russian. He was immediately satisfied when Viktor let out a desperate moan and dug his fingers into Yuuri’s scalp, his nails scraping against his skin in an entirely pleasant way that made Yuuri’s toes curl as he licked up the length of Viktor’s thoroughly aroused shaft.

“Yuuri!” he keened as Yuuri bobbed his head faster, hollowing his cheeks as he began to suck greedily, loving the sounds Viktor was making above him.

After one particularly satisfying suck he slipped off and kissed the tip. “Is it alright if I prepare you now while I do this? I want it to feel good.”

Viktor’s eyes were blown wide as he nodded eagerly, only the smallest hint of nerves in his eyes. Yuuri leaned up and kissed him softly. “Just tell me if you need me to stop and I will.”

Viktor nodded again and watched attentively as Yuuri dripped a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, carefully rubbing it over them before leaning back down and sucking the tip of Viktor’s penis into his mouth, swirling his tongue slowly around the head. Viktor leaned his head back and whimpered in pleasure again, releasing a small gasp as Yuuri’s fingers gently traced his entrance, slowly circling before he pressed the tip of one of them in.

He moaned onto Viktor’s cock at the warmth that greeted him, hungrily dipping down lower on his lover’s member, trying to take more of it into himself. He gently swirled his finger, slowly dipping it in a little more at a time, watching Viktor’s expression carefully no matter how lost he was to the pleasure this was giving him.

Because Viktor was clearly in ecstasy, his palms trying to find purchase on the bed while his back arched, pressing himself deeper into Yuuri’s throat, but also trying to press Yuuri’s finger deeper inside of him until it was all the way in and Viktor was pleading for more.

“Feels good!” he gasped.

Yuuri smiled, “Good, that’s how it’s supposed to feel. I’ll add another, it might be a little uncomfortable, but we’ll go slow.”

Viktor nodded and Yuuri pulled his first finger out a bit and slowly slipped the second in, stroking Viktor’s cock with his free hand as he kissed and sucked at his boyfriend’s thighs, happily marking the smooth flesh with his bites.

It took a minute before Viktor began to move again, clearly interested in more but having greater difficulty relaxing his muscles enough to let both fingers in. Yuuri was all too willing to give him what he wanted, slowly sliding his fingers deeper each time Viktor pressed into them, scissoring them open slowly when they bottomed out. He returned to sucking Viktor’s cock as he teased his insides, seeking out the place that he knew would take this to the next level. He’d read that he’d feel a hard knot, and he sought out the place it was suppose to be.

It was a little harder than he thought and he was very nearly frustrated when he pushed down and Viktor suddenly jumped, practically screaming, his hands going to Yuuri’s hair, pressing his cock hard into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle as he popped off Viktor’s cock, teasing the spot again and again as his boyfriend squirmed above him.

“More!” he gasped, hands moving to touch himself, only to be batted away by Yuuri’s hands.

“Take one more then I’ll get you off, I promise. I read that it’ll relax you more if I get you off first before I go in.”

Viktor whined, “Yes, less talking more fucking, please, Yuuri!”

Yuuri poured a bit more lube on his fingers, smiling as he kissed his boyfriend’s knee and once again, pushed his fingers back in, moving slowly to allow Viktor’s body to adjust to the addition.

The literature Minako had helped him find hadn’t been wrong, this finger was a lot harder to take and Viktor winced as the tip went in.

“Shh, it’s ok, Vitya. Just get used to it, take your time.” He licked Viktor’s length again, stroking his tongue up and down in agonizingly slow swipes, before lapping right at the very sensitive tip, letting the groves of his tongue stimulate the squishy head.

That apparently had the intended affect because Viktor was suddenly bearing down on his fingers, impaling himself further with a high pitched whine as his cock jumped in pleasure, precum leaking out of it heavily now.

“Yuuri!” he was practically weeping now.

Yuuri hummed and went back down on Viktor’s cock, slowly scissoring and pistoning his fingers in and out until they were finally seated deep within his boyfriend again. He was about to start searching for that glorious spot again when Viktor bucked his hips, driving Yuuri’s fingers directly into it. Viktor’s cry of pleasure nearly made Yuuri cum right there and then as he drove his digits into the spot again and again, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head hard and fast over Viktor’s cock.

“Yuuri! I’m going to…I can’t!”

Yuuri pulled off and gripped Viktor’s cock, stroking it firmly as his fingers continued to delve into him until his boyfriend’s insides become almost unbearably tight as cum burst from his cock, ribboning across Viktor’s stomach.

Viktor was panting and staring into Yuuri’s eyes, a wide, blissed out smile on his face. Yuuri grinned and slowly leaned forward, flicking his tongue out and collecting a small dab of cum from the peak of Viktor’s length, testing the taste. Viktor gasped a little and Yuuri smiled back.

“It’ll take some getting used to, but it’s not terrible,” Yuuri chuckled looking up at Viktor, unable to help the love that he felt from pouring out of his eyes. He slowly removed his fingers, making Viktor moan again, his cock twitching with interest already. Yuuri smirked, “So eager, Vitya.”

“Because it’s you, zoloste.” Viktor whispered. “Want you inside me, want to feel you.”

Yuuri hummed, unable to help the happiness that flowed through him. “You want to feel my love inside you?”

Viktor nodded, “I love you so much. I never knew it would be like this.”

“So I didn’t hurt you?”

Viktor shook his head.

“Good.” He looked down and saw that Viktor was already hard, and his own cock was definitely interested, though Viktor was a bit of a mess still. He smiled and quickly grabbed the towel he’d set on the nightstand along with the other supplies and gently cleaned Viktor up as he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend slowly, dipping his tongue inside Viktor’s mouth. Viktor hungrily kissed back, sucking Yuuri’s tongue in his mouth, his hands grabbing wildly for Yuuri’s back, nails scratching against flesh.

Yuuri smiled and broke the kiss to add more lube to his fingers, sliding them back into his boyfriend one by one, satisfied when the tight entrance loosened quickly to his intrusion. Viktor began to suck marks up and down Yuuri’s neck, and he found he couldn’t really be bothered, happy to wear his boyfriend’s brands.

“Yuuri, please,” Viktor panted.

Yuuri nodded and kissed his boyfriend softly, sliding his fingers out to slip on a condom and pour even more lube into his hand, gliding it over his now sheathed, throbbing cock.

“I want you so bad, Vitya. Tell me if I’m hurting you and I’ll stop or pull out. Whatever you want, but you have to tell me, ‘cause you’re going to feel so good I might lose control.”

Viktor groaned at Yuuri’s words and kissed him again, hungrily.

Yuuri quickly lined his cock up with Viktor’s entrance, kissing his again, hard until he felt Viktor relax into it, before pressing firmly against the hole.

He groaned as the tip of his cock was sucked in, but held as still as he could as Viktor panted at the pain, his fingers gripping Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Fuck, Vitya, so tight. So hot. You feel amazing!”

Viktor moaned a little, apparently enjoying the dirty praise, his hips twitching ever so slightly.

Yuuri grinned and let his boyfriend fuck himself on his head for a moment before whispering, “So beautiful, Vitya. Makes me want to cum just looking at you taking my cock like that.”

Viktor groaned loud and Yuuri felt his dick being suddenly tugged deeper, and he happily sank into the warmth, cursing as the heat surrounded him. The image of Viktor with his head tipped back in a silent scream of pleasure had him nearly bursting as his kissed up that long, smooth neck.

They continued their slow battle, Yuuri whispering sweet words in Viktor’s ear, as Viktor slowly took more of him in until he was fully seated, panting at the effort of not cumming right then and there.

“God, Vitya. I love you so much,” he whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

Viktor whimpered, “I love you too, Yuuri. Please, take me. I feel so full inside. I want to cum again. Please, make me.”

“Of course, love.” Yuuri whispered as he kissed his boyfriend’s lips before slowly grinding his hips, pressing almost impossibly deeper, pulling a gasp from Viktor’s lips. Satisfied he began to move, slowly pulling in and out, adjusting ever so slightly, searching for the spot once more, before he saw Viktor arch in pleasure.

“There, please more!”

Yuuri didn’t need to be asked twice as he began to move in earnest, fucking with ever increasing speed into his boyfriend’s heat, reaching a hand down to stroke Viktor’s weeping cock. He twisted his free hand into Viktor’s hair, pulling him close and kissing him passionately, relishing the feeling of Viktor’s arms and legs clinging to him as they rode together with long, hard strokes.

“Yuuri!” Viktor cried over and over, growing more and more desperate. Yuuri could tell Viktor wouldn’t last much longer and focused all his remaining control into pumping hard, directly into that spot that had Viktor writhing madly, his fist flying along his lover’s shaft, teasing out his orgasm with desperate fervor.

He very nearly didn’t last, cumming the instant he felt that tight hollow clench around him once more as Viktor nearly screamed in pleasure. Yuuri buried his face into Viktor’s neck, breathing deeply as he emptied himself into his boyfriend, both of them dissolving into mush for several minutes, breaths intermingling as they both struggled to recover.

“Wow,” Viktor breathed.

Yuuri smiled and nuzzled closer to his lover’s neck. “I did alright?”

Viktor nodded, “More than. God, I can’t wait to do that to you; it feels incredible. It hurt at first, but then it didn’t.”

“It feels pretty amazing from this end too.” Yuuri carefully shifted and eased himself free, tying-up and tossing out the condom in the waste bin, before collecting the towel once more to clean their stomach’s from the slightly stick mess that had pooled on their skin. He tossed the soiled rag aside before snuggling back into his boyfriend’s embrace. He rubbed Viktor’s back gently knowing he was probably at least a little sore.

Viktor smiled and rubbed the tip of his nose against Yuuri’s hairline, kissing his temple gently. “Thank you, Yuuri. I’ve wanted that for so long, and yet I was nervous, even as we were coming here.”

Yuuri kissed his cheeks softly, “I’d never be able to enjoy myself if you weren’t also, but I’m glad I did alright. I really wanted to do it properly. I know I still probably hurt you a little bit, and I’m sorry for that.”

Viktor shrugged a bit sheepishly but still smiled. “You did fine. We’ll both get better; it’ll be fun.”

Yuuri chuckled, “We have all the time in the world to learn together, Vitya.”

They both smiled and snuggled closer, and Yuuri let himself drift as Viktor’s fingers traced colorful patterns against his skin, tattooing him with hearts and swirls in every color of the rainbow.

The duet within him was practically begging to get out, so Yuuri gently eased his control, letting the quiet melody fill the room.

“Is this our song?” Viktor whispered.

Yuuri nodded, focusing on it a bit more until two soft voices began to take shape, their voices filling the room.

“What does it mean?” Viktor whispered.

“I’m not sure, exactly, but when I call it in my mind I call it ‘Stay Close to Me’.”

Viktor smiled happily, kissing him softly, “It’s perfect.”

Yuuri nodded, “Someday we could skate to this.”

“A pair skate?”

“Mmm,” Yuuri murmured as he imagined it, the sound of the blades dancing together on this ice.

Viktor gasped, “I can hear that! You can make sounds other than music?”

Yuuri thought about it, “Maybe? To me the blades are as much a part of the song as the music.”

Viktor thought about it, focusing for a minute before the room slowly glowed with a purple light. In the air above them, a pair of skates moved, and then another, and then slowly, as if an artist was painting with quick brush strokes, a pair of skaters, one in blue and one in purple skated together.

It was abstract at first, but slowly the images grew sharper until Yuuri could recognize himself and Viktor clearly in the skater’s faces.

He gasped as he saw himself, “That’s how I see myself!”

Viktor looked at him, “What do you mean?”

“When I first skated my song, that’s almost exactly how I saw myself.” He looked closer, “Your hair! It’s short. I like it.”

Viktor chuckled, “I do too.” He paused, looking up at the images, “Would you be sad if I didn’t need it anymore?”

Yuuri started at him before kissing him softly. “No, I wouldn’t be sad. You’re beautiful or handsome or whatever adjective you prefer no matter what you do. But that version of yourself _is_ pretty sexy. And considering I just spent the last hour looking at you being unbelievably sexy, you should believe me when I say that Viktor is just as good as this one. Maybe even better. He seems really happy. So do I actually. Is that even possible? To be happier than right now?”

Viktor placed a finger to his lips and smiled, “I don’t know, but why don’t we find out?”

Yuuri laughed, kissing Viktor again. “Sounds good.” He sighed and stared up at the images, now moving in perfect sync with the sounds of the music and blades. He watched as Viktor lifted him, and then they switched parts, with Yuuri lifting Viktor. He liked that.

“Do you think this is our future,” Yuuri whispered. “I mean, we both see the same thing, it can’t be just a coincidence, can it?”

Viktor hummed in thought, “Maybe. What was it Guang Hong said all those months ago? We’re on a path that began the moment we met. Once we stepped on it there was no turning back.”

Yuuri nodded, “We’ve been dreaming about our past, no reason we couldn’t dream about our future too.”

“You know,” Viktor murmured, “Guang Hong said we started down this inevitable path the moment we met, but which time? The first time we met as kids pulled me from my depression. Then we met at Worlds and it gave me the strength to deal with Killian and my father. Then we meet here again. You don’t think he meant all this was set forth ever since we were kids?”

Yuuri pondered that question. “How long have you imagined yourself painting when you skate?”

“I don’t know, since always?” He paused, “No wait. The first time I remember feeling it was when I was 12. There was a novice competition a few months after I met you. That was the first time.”

“Same for me,” Yuuri whispered. “I’ve been hearing my song in my head ever since then. I heard it the first time I saw you skate. I always heard it when I was doing something that led me to you.”

He laughed, “I call it my song, but it’s just as much yours as mine I guess, since it’s my love song for you. Maybe it was mine when I first started dancing, but then I saw you and…”

The music in the air changed, Yuuri unable to help his own song from coming out, and could feel the exact moment the music changed; it was the moment he met Viktor, he was sure of it. The way they swirled around each other for years, until this moment when they finally came together, giving everything to one another, and beyond, when it became even better, stronger.

“Vitya,” he whispered, tears flowing freely now.

Viktor kissed his temple and swirled his fingers in the air. Suddenly there were blue pedals falling all around them, like the cherry blossoms in Japan. “Would it be alright if you stay with me forever, Yuuri?” he whispered as the pedals flowed above them in some sort of dance in time with the music.

Yuuri turned and stared into Viktor’s eyes, kissing him softly before whispering with all the love he had within him, “Yes. Stay close to me.”

“Promise,” Viktor whispered as they both fell asleep, the music and pedals slowly fading until all that was left was the sound of two pairs of skates, dancing on the ice, while a two colorful auras danced in the air above them, twirling together until blue and purple simply became one and finally faded into rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little bit of smut! I felt it was really important for them to experience this, but I did want to keep the main fic on the Teen/Mature line, so I popped this out. 
> 
> The music Yuuri is creating, in case you hadn't guessed, is Aria: Stammi Vicino. Viktor's magic is recreating the scene from their GPF pair skate in the show. This night has big implications for them both, so be sure to come back for Chapter 37 of[ Magic & Ice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9322724/chapters/21127244)!
> 
> Comments, Kudos and Shares are always appreciated!  
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://ajwolf84.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AJWolf84).


End file.
